


Ông già

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cậu US đơn phương thôi, F/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Thật ra UKNyoFrance vẫn là chính, UKFrance - Freeform, UKNyoFrance, USNyoFrance
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: Pairing: England x Nyo!France, America x Nyo!FranceBối cảnh của con fic này diễn ra ở một thế giới song song với thế giới trong mạch truyện gốc, nơi mà France... mang giới tính nữ :v
Relationships: America/Female France (Hetalia), England/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Ông già

America luôn tự hỏi bản thân mình rằng, nếu lúc đó nó lựa chọn đi theo người phụ nữ với những món ăn ngon thơm lừng thì liệu số phận của nó có khác gì so với lúc nó nhận lão người Anh mày rậm kia làm anh trai không.

"Ôi trời sao cục cưng càng ngày càng xinh trai thế này?" Quý cô người Pháp xinh đẹp với mái tóc nâu được búi gọn đằng sau nựng má America. Thanh kiếm được dắt bên hông va vào thắt lưng leng keng, mùi nước hoa tinh tế, bộ quân phục được may đo tôn lên vẻ nghiêm chỉnh nhưng cũng không kém phần duyên dáng, France khiến cậu bé người Mỹ mới bước vào tuổi dậy thì chưa lâu đỏ bừng mặt.

Nếu lúc đó nó đồng ý đi theo France... chà, có khi nó sẽ trở thành một phiên bản khác của Canada ấy nhỉ?

"France, lâu rồi không gặp chị. Trông chị ngày càng dễ thương ấy ạ." America lúng túng.

"Ôi trời thằng nhóc này! Lớn rồi mà mồm mép hẳn ra ấy nhỉ? Tên Ăng-lê mày rậm đó nuôi nhóc cũng khéo quá đi chứ." France mỉm cười đầy ý vị, rồi ngồi xuống cạnh America.

Đâu có, người ta đang khen chị thật lòng cơ mà. America chun mũi.

Trong lúc America đang thả hồn lơ đãng với suy nghĩ làm thế nào để bắt chuyện với France thật khéo léo và mượt mà, bờ môi đỏ mọng của France đã ghé sát vào tai nó từ bao giờ.

"Nè America."

"V-Vâng..." America cảm thấy mặt mình sắp nhỏ ra máu luôn rồi.

"Nghe nói gần đây tình hình giữa cậu và gã Ăng-lê kia không được tốt lắm thì phải?"

Chỉ trong vài giây, gương mặt America đanh lại. Cậu mở miệng định nói điều gì đấy, nhưng rồi lại thôi.

"Ôi, không có gì phải nghiêm trọng như vậy hết! Thư giãn đi nào cưng ơi!" Chất giọng Pháp ngọt ngào và nhỏ nhẹ róc rách truyền vào tai America "Không chỉ có chị lớn đây là đồng minh vững chắc của cưng đâu, mà còn cả-"

"Này, cô đang làm cái gì với em trai tôi thế?" Chất giọng khàn khàn của England bất ngờ vang lên, tỏ rõ vẻ khó chịu.

Ngay lập tức, France lẹ làng nhét một mảnh giấy nhỏ vào trong bọc áo America. England bước đến lôi France ra khỏi America, ánh mắt hiện lên vẻ nghi ngờ. 

"Có thật là cô không làm gì nó không?" 

France nhún vai. "Nếu là hôn vào má nó một cái được tính là "có làm gì" thì ừ, có đấy. Dù sao nó cũng là em trai hụt của tôi mà."

"Đừng tưởng tôi tin cô. Ba cái trò vặt vãnh đó chẳng qua mắt được tôi đâu. Giờ thì ra khỏi nhà tôi!" England kéo tay lôi France đi.

America nhìn chằm chằm vào người phụ nữ đó. Như thể biết được ánh mắt của nó, France quay người lại, khẽ nháy mắt với nó trước khi bị lôi đi khuất dạng.

***

"Ồ, tôi không ngờ lúc ấy chị France tiếp cận anh theo kiểu đó luôn đấy." Canada thở dài mệt mỏi, nhìn người anh đang gục đầu trên bàn rượu bên cạnh mình.

"Ờ phải, đó là một câu chuyện dài... urg, đằng ấy không thể tưởng tượng được England đã phản ứng như thế nào khi biết chị ấy tiếp tay cho tớ đâu. Lão ấy GIẬN ĐIÊN lên được."

"Sao mà không biết cho được, tôi là là người chăm sóc cho England khi anh dành độc lập cơ mà." Canada lầm bầm.

"Ờ ha, hai người đó lúc nào cũng nhìn nhau tóe lửa như vầy ha, lão England lão còn công kích France bằng 7749 kiểu đanh đá đâm chọt nữa mà ha." America xì một tiếng đầy khinh miệt "Giả trân hay quá."

"Anh chỉ đang cay cú vì chị France từ chối anh thôi." Canada đảo mắt.

"Hả? Gì? Cậu nói CAY CÚ à?" America mỉm cười đầy cay đắng "Ừ, cay THẬT! Giờ cậu cứ thử tưởng tượng cậu, cuối cùng cũng đủ trưởng thành, đủ mạnh mẽ, cuối cùng cũng GOM ĐỦ dũng khí để tỏ tình với tình đầu của cậu. Cậu mua một bó hoa TO ĐÙNG mang đến nhà người đẹp lúc sáng sớm... Ừ, rồi cậu thấy người mở cửa phòng KHÔNG PHẢI người mà cậu thầm thương trộm nhớ, mà là ÔNG GIÀ nhà cậu, người đang mặc mỗi cái ÁO CHOÀNG TẮM. CAY không? Cậu nói đê, cậu mà không cay thì tớ đi đầu xuống đất!"

"Nhưng tôi tưởng hai người đó hẹn hò thì ai cũng biết..."

"Cậu đừng có mà bênh England! Cậu được cả France với England nuôi nên cậu sướng lắm chứ gì? Tớ nè, tớ crush chị cậu nè, rồi sao? Rồi ông già nhà tớ hẫng luôn crush tớ đấy??? Lão già MẤT NẾT, NGHỈ HƯU rồi còn tiện tay ÔM LUÔN người đẹp về cái XÓ XỈNH TRỜI ÂU của lão. Coi bộ tuổi già lão TẬN HƯỞNG còn hơn THẾ HỆ TRẺ tụi mình đấy nhờ??" America hít hà cho không khí lưu thông bơm oxi đến các tế bào để cậu thêm mạnh khỏe mà đủ sức chống chọi với quả ớt cay xé lưỡi mà cậu vừa cắn nhầm ngày hôm qua.

Canada mở miệng định nói, này anh tôi, anh có biết "người đẹp" trong mơ của anh thật ra còn lớn tuổi hơn cả ông già nhà chúng ta không, nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại rồi lại thôi. Có những vấn đề nhạy cảm không nên nói ra thành lời. Tốt nhất là ngậm mồm và nghe lão anh cằn nhằn tiếp. 

Làm cái gì cũng phải tinh tế, con người ta hơn nhau là ở chỗ ấy, nhỉ?

**_Hết_**


End file.
